Something Far Away
by Amulet Spade
Summary: A short drabble for SilverxGold. Gold was something that Silver could never reach; an untouchable presence that loomed before him. He had always wanted to close that gap; to become better than Gold. But things do not always come in the form you expect them to. And that was certainly the case for Silver.


SilverxGold

Everything had been fine up to a certain point; Silver had been in approval of the battle between Gold and himself. His own Murkrow against Gold's Sunflora had proven to be an easy win, much were most of the other battles. But when Typhlosion was pitted against Feraligator, the tides turned in such a way that it left Silver stunned for the most part. No matter what he did or what he said, he just could not beat the jubulent, ebony-haired child he considered his 'rival'. By the end of the battle, Silver had called back his ransacked pokemon without even a 'thank you' nor a consoling glance or gesture where as Gold had given them a pat on the back and a loud congratulations.

It was not in Silver's best interest to take a loss, but with the brunett, it just didn't seem possible for that outcome to be affirmed. He would train his pokemon _hard _after a loss, but would not praise them for a win. That was just how things were layed down for Silver. His entire being was the byproduct of a kidnapping crisis and harsh training; all thanks to Pryce, the insolent man responsible for the destruction of his life. Gold was always too happy, and more importantly, _too loud_. Thumbing the pokeballs resting around his waist, Silver watched as Gold pat Typhlosion- Exbo, the stupid name rang throughout his head annoyingly- and couldn't help but turn the other way, so as not to face his rival.

_'Close your eyes, Silver, and plug your ears; walk away.' _He thought as the bumbling brunett ran to catch up with him, tripping on his feet and planting his face into the hard ground of the forest. Silver turned just in time to see Gold pop back up and rub his face, embarrased.

"Where are you going, Silver?" He asked, seeming to be genuinely interested. "Great battle, by the way!" Gold exclaimed as an afterthought, flashing Silver a wide smile. Silver groaned in exasperation, giving the sound as an answer. Gold, taking that as a satisfiable response, nodded and walked on ahead. That's where he would always be, no matter what the redhead tried or accomplished; forward. Onward, towards a brighter future, where as Silver would always be stuck in a stagnant flow of time. Nothing he did could change that, either; he would compare himself to a rusty, worn clock that would not move and it would deem appropriate to his case.

But the worst thing about it was that he realised the notion himself. Silver knew he would never get anywhere with the way things were going right now. He stopped. His silver eyes remained unwaivered, but his crimson hair swayed softly in the wind. Gold seemed to notice this and stopped as well, pivoting on his sneakers to face the other. Silver just cast his gaze downwards, away from the prying and prodding eyes. The boy, thankfully, stayed quiet as he walked up to the redhead, his feet squelching in the mud with each step. Gold, smiling at him, took Silver's gloved hand, disobeying Silver's glare that was sent that way. Silver blushed slightly but covered it up with his hair.

"C'mon, Silver, let's go."

XxX

And that was how the two ended up in an ice-cream shop located in Vermillion city, much to Silver's chagrin. Gold was as boisterous as ever, but it seemed to make the whole cafe light up rather than put a damper to his mood as it usually did. Truthfully, Silver was embarassed; he felt as if the kind gesture was turning out to be a _date _of sorts. But, eventually, Silver had ended up with a vanilla while Gold got moose tracks. In his oppinion, something so simple could be much better than something complex and as such, he enjoyed the things in life that contained simplicity. Gold rabbled on and on about random crap, while eating and eating and _eating_. Seriously, Silver didn't think anyone couldeat that much and not explode. Silver noticed more about the little things that made up Gold's posture amongst other things.

Like the way that Gold seemed to lick his lips while thinking intensely something, when he tapped his fingers against his leg when he seemed bored, the way his face crinckled when he was happy to talk about something. The little quirks that you wouldn't notice about a person until you really got to know them. Setting his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on the table, Silver couldn't help but feel at ease with the sunlight streaming through the window and onto his face, and Gold sitting across from him. Using his free hand to scoop up a spoonful of ice cream, Silver twirled it around in his finger before flicking out his tongue to taste it. Silver reluctantly put the rest in his mouth.

When he looked back at Gold, the brunett was rambling about the newest regions as a headline was running on the television staioned in the cafe. Looking at his face, Silver blushed a tad. He seemed to have such a determined face on as he spoke, a strong voice backed up by a peircing gaze. Gold's goggles flopped along with his yellow and black cap as he talked, and Silver found himself staring at his lips as they moved, the tongue peeking out within with certain syllables with a preditory eye. This human being was the one he could never surpass in pokemon skills, but he might be able to do so in other areas.

"But what other types could possibly- Silver?" He asked, _finally _seeing that the redhead was paying no heed to his words. The stopping of words caused him to snap out of his entrancement with Gold's suculent lips. Shop long forgotten, Silver leaned forward, towards the brunett. Before closing in, he stopped himself to partake in the viewing of Gold's face, which was convered in bewildermet. But, as if to say 'go ahead', Gold slowly closed his eyes until they were lidded half-way. Silver still had his elbow on the table but soon took it off to slide under the metal barrier seperating Gold and himself. The hand attached to the arm snaked its way to Gold's leg, feeling the skin beneath his glove since the fool wore shorts.

Aforemetioned brunett made a small sound, but didn't pull back, which just egged on Silver's demand. He finally brushed their lips together, relishing in the sweet smell that came from Gold's body. The sun still streamed on their bodies from the window, people still walked past, their rivalry was still as big as ever. But one thing had changed for Silver, even if it wasn't obtained in the way he had originally thought it would be.

He had caught up to that back he had been pursuing for so _damn _long.

XxX

Umm. So. Quick drabble; longer than expected, might continue. Ugh. Happy New Years~! lol.


End file.
